


[Podfic] A drunkard trying to mend a watch

by LadyofMisrule



Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Immediately following on from the book, Ralph and Laurie have to start to fix things. They're clumsy, but not entirely unsuccessful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A drunkard trying to mend a watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A drunkard trying to mend a watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696339) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



**Length** : 9min 41sec

**Listen to streaming audio** : 

or

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Drunkard%20Trying%20to%20Mend%20a%20Watch.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drunkard-trying-to-mend-watch) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
